Beete Lamhe
by Ravu161
Summary: This is my first Abhirika story , hope u all like it :)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: hello friends , how are u all and this is abhirika story , hope u all like it and es chapter mea duo scene jada hai , but next chapter sea abhirika kea hi scene honge , enjoy the chapter and sorry for spelling mistake :)**_

_**In A Hospital **_

_**One person sitting on a chair and he is crying….then some one came &amp; put hand on his shoulder then person1 turn &amp; see him and hug , both seprate from hug**_

_**Person1: daya yea sab meri waja sea hua hai….sab meri waja sea…**_

_**Daya: **__nahi abhijeet esmea teari galti nahi hai , wo to….but abhijeet cut _

_**Abhijeet:**__ nahi daya yea sab meri galti hai , aj wo yaha hai to sirf or sirf meri waja sea….and tears rolling down from his eyes_

_**Daya: **__esa kuch nahi hai mere bhai…._

_**Abhijeet:**__ esa hi hai….agar us din…mea to bol bhi nahi pa raha hu , mujea to apnea ap sea nafrat ho rahi hai….he did not say further because a docter came out from room_

_**Abhijeet:**__ docter ab wo keasi hai….._

_**Docter: **__deakiyea , abhi ham kuch nahi kea saktea hai…sir(head) per bahut gheari(deep) chot ae hai…..jab tak wo hos mea nahi aa jati , tab tak kuch kea pana muskil hai….yea sun kar abhijeet puri tara sea tut jata hai , daya usea samlnea ki kosis karta hai…_

_**Daya to docter**__ – kya ham us sea mil saktea hai….._

_**Docter:**__ ha aap log us sea mil saktea hai , leakin abhi wo beahos hai…..excuse me , and then he leave from there_

_**Daya:**__ jao ek bar us sea mil lo….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ mea us sea nahi mil paunga…._

_**Daya:**__ ku….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ ku ki yea sab meri waja sea hua hai , yea sab jaan kar mea us sea najrea kesea mila paunga….._

_**Daya:**__ ek bar abhijeet plsssss….and then abhijeet went to room…&amp; sit there near girl or abhijeet ladki ka hath apnea hath mea leata hai…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ I am sorry tarika , yea sab meri waja sea hua hai….bas ek baar tum teak ho jao , fir tum jo saja dogi wo mujea manjur hai…..pls tarika…..and then tarika slowly-slowly open her eyes…abhijeet yea deak kar doctor ko bulata hai….docter and daya came_

_Doctor tarika ka check up kartea hai_

_**Tarika:**__ aaahhhh! Mera sir(head)….mea kaha hu….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ tarika tum hospital mea ho…tumea yaad nahi tumara accident ho gaya tha…_

_**Tarika:**__ accident….or aap kon ho….yea sun kar jesea abhijeet kea paw talea jamin kisak gae ho…._

_**Daya:**__ tarika tum abhijeet ko nahi peachanti , wo tumara husband hai…_

_**Tarika:**__ kon abhijeet….kon husband , mujea kuch yaad nahi aa raha hai….aahhh!_

_**Docter:**__ deakiyea aap apnea dimag per jada jor mat daliyea…..&amp; then he give him injection and then tarika sleep_

_**Daya:**__ docter yea….._

_**Docter:**__ ek min aap dono bahar ayea…..&amp; then they went from there_

_**Out side room**_

_**Docter:**__ deakiyea sir(head) per jada chot ki waja sea , un ki yaddass chali gae hai…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ us ki yaddass kab tak ayeagi….._

_**Docter:**__ deakiyea , yea kea pana muskil hai…..ki kab tak wapis ayeagi…..ha ek baat ka ap khas khayal rak na us kea samnea easi koe bhi baat mat karna jis sea un kea dimag(head) per asar padea…..es sea un ki jaan bhi ja sakti hai….._

_**Daya:**__ ok docter….and then docter leave from there…..and abhijeet sit on chair &amp; tears rolling down from his eyes and said_

_Mea kabhi bhi apnea aap ko maaf nahi kar paunga….kabhi bhi nahi….._

_**Daya:**__ deak bhai , abhi tarika ko teri jarurat hai….jo kuch bhi hua hai usea kuch din kea lia bhul ja….abhi tarika ko samal…..usea teri jarurat hai…abhijeet nodded….and then he hug daya and daya also hug abhijeet….._

_**A/N: so friends kesa tha , esa kya hua jis ki waja sea tarika hospital mea hai , or abhijeet ap nea ap ko dosi maan raha hai…en question kea ans to anea walea chapter mea pata chalega :)**_

_**Thanku friends es chapter ko read kar nea kea lia **_

_**Tkcr all :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: hello friends , how are u all…hope you all like it :) enjoy the chapter**_

_**Next Day ( In hospital )**_

_**Doctor sifted tarika from I.C.U to normal room , Abhijeet standing out side room because doctor checking tarika and than doctor came outside…..**_

_**Abhijeet: **__ab tarika keasi hai….._

_**Doctor: **__ab wo teak hai…_

_**Abhijeet: **__ham usea ghar kab lea ja saktea hai…_

_**Doctor: **__kal un ko discharge mil jayega tab aap un ko lea ja saktea hai…and than doctor leave from there and abhijeet went inside room…and sit near tarika_

_**Abhijeet:**__ keasi ho tum…._

_**Tarika:**__ mea teak hu…ap mere husband hai…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ (in painful smile ) ha….._

_**Tarika:**__ deakiyea mea…..but abhijeet cut_

_**Abhijeet:**__ I know tumea kuch yaad nahi hai…..or tumea time lagega sab yaad anea mea , to tab tak ham friends ban kar rahengea…._

_**Tarika:**__ thanku for understanding….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ (in slow voice ) ab mea nahi samjuga to kon samjega…._

_**Tarika: **__kuch kaha ap nea….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ kuch nahi….and than he change the topic….tumea pata hai , tum bilkul ek choti bachi ki tara ho , tum har choti si choti baat sea kush ho jati thi…._

_**Tarika:**__ (smile) acha….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ ha…leakin utni hi naughty bhi thi pata hai…_

_**Tarika:**__ acha esa kya kiya tha menea…._

_**Abhijeet:**__ (smile) tum yea pucho tum nea kya – kya nahi kar ti thi mujea pareshaan kar nea kea lia…..jab first time meanea tumea apnea ghar per dinner kea lia bulaya tha…_

_**FlashBack**_

_In abhijeet home , tarika and abhijeet sitting on dining table …..and they enjoing there dinner….._

_**Tarika:**__ wesea abhijeet aap khana bahut acha banatea hai….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ thanku or aap mujea aap mat kaha kariyea….pls…..esa lag ta hai jeasea kitna bada honga mea ap sea….._

_**Tarika:**__ (smile) ok….wesea jis kisi bhi ladki sea tumari shaadi hogi wo bahut lucky hogi…._

_**Abhijeet:**__ to kya khayal hai ap ka…_

_**Tarika:**__ kya…._

_**Abhijeet:**__ restaurant khol nea ka…..and both start laughing…..and than they finished there dinner_

_**Tarika:**__ lao mea plate rak deati hu ander…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ area tum taklif mat karo, subhaa bai(made) a jayegi to wo saaf kar dengi…._

_**Tarika:**__ area koe nahi , mea rak dungi…..or wo plate uttati hai…tabhi abhijeet ko kuch yaad ata hai or wo tarika ko rok deata hai_

_**Abhijeet:**__ ruko tarika…..mea rak deata hu , tum meri mehaman(guest) ho….._

_**Tarika:**__ come on abhijeet , mea bol rahi hu na mea rak dungi…..or wo kichen ki tarf jati hai…..or bacha hua plate ka khana jeasea hi wo dustbin mea daal nea lag ti hai , usea kuch dikta hai or wo usea pic kar leati hai….and she turn_

_**Tarika: **__acha abhijeet…..kya tum mujea palak paneer ki recipe bata sakte ho , kya hai na mea ghar mea banugi…._

_**Abhijeet:**__ (in mind) ab to tu fash gaya beta…_

_**Tarika:**__ kya hua…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ kuch nahi…..palak paneer na wo to bahut easy hai…pehale ap gas on karo…_

_**Tarika:**__ kar diya fir…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ fir teal(oil) dalo…_

_**Tarika:**__ ha , fir…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ fir aapna wo…wo….hota hai na…_

_**Tarika: **__acha wo….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ (confuse) wo…._

_**Tarika:**__ ha yea…showing two boxes….kya hai yea haaa…._

_**Abhijeet:**__ ha wahi….fir hotel mea phone lagao…or fir 15 min baad khana a jayega….._

_**Tarika:**__ very smart…._

_**Abhijeet:**__ ab kya karu , shaadi nahi hue hai to khana banana nahi ata…leakin shaadi kea baad shik jaunga….and tarika blush_

_**FlashBack End**_

_**Tarika:**__ leakin naughty to aap hua na…mea kesea…..abhijeet smile on her innocent question_

_**Abhijeet:**__ area abhi tum nea puri baat suni kaha…_

_**Tarika: **__acha…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ ha….now tarika feel comfortable with abhijeet…_

_**FlashBack**_

_**Next day ( In Bureau )**_

_There was all present except A.C.P and Abhijeet , A.C.P in delhi for some meeting and abhijeet come some time later…..and he start working …._

_**Daya:**__ freedy….._

_**Freedy: **__yes sir…_

_**Daya:**__ tumea pata ek ladkea ko khana banana nahi ata….or us nea apni girlfriend ko bhula lia….._

_**Freedy:**__ acha sir….._

_**Daya:**__ ha…or pata hai us kea baad kya hua…..abhijeet listening all this from his table _

_**Sachin:**__ kya sir…_

_**Daya:**__ us ladke ko khana banana to ata nahi tha or pata hai us nea kya kiya…hotal sea khana order kiya….and all start laughing except abhijeet_

_**Pankaj:**__ acha sir….._

_**Daya:**__ ha…daya to abhijeet_

_**Daya:**__ abhijeet….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ ha….._

_**Daya:**__ kya tumea pata hai….palak paneer kesea banatea hai…and all start laughing….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ kya tum log bhi…_

_**FlashBack End**_

_Tarika start laughing…..and than said – yea baat daya ko kesea pata chali….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ tum nea batae….._

_**Tarika:**__ meanea….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ ha…tum or daya bahut achea dost ho…..tum dono ek hi school or college mea pad tea thea….or tum daya sea ek bhi baat nahi chupati thi….or pata hai tum or daya meri tang(leg) kichnea ka ek bhi moka nahi chod tea thea…..or sab sea jada to tum….or tumari esi aada per mea fida ho gaya , pata hi nahi chala kab tum sea pyar ho gaya….and than abhijeet realize what he said both look each other and pain clearly seen in abhijeet eyes….and than abhijeet change the topic_

_**Abhijeet:**__ tum thak gae hogi , tum aram karo…..mea bahar hi hu kuch chyea to bata dena…..and than he leave from there_

_**Tarika:**__ (pov) wesea acha hai , man(mind) ka sacha hai…..jitna socha tha utna bura nahi hai…..and she smile and sleep….. _

_**A/N: so friends kesa tha….i know acha nahi tha , agar acha nahi laga to sorry for that **_

_**And raaz itna jaldi nahi khulega…..abhi to story start hue hai ;)**_

_**And thanku friends mujea nahi pata tha ap sab ko yea story pasand ayegi , thanku so much :)**_

_**Thanks to all guest and guest plss mention your name taki mea aap sab ko alag alag thaku bol saku….and agar ap name show nahi kar na chatea to koe nahi aap apnea name ka first ya last alphabets show kar sakte hai , thanku once's again :)**_

_**Thanks to all crazyforpurvi , mistic morning , vampire's feelings , shreya , aditi , , , shubhangi , saakshi , rajvigirl , saney , khushi , mithi , shah khanam , vin8 , thanks a lot friends….kp smiling and Tkcr :)**_

_**A.s Anjaana: thanku dear for liking this…..hope ap ko yea chapter bhi pasand ayea , tkcr kp smiling :)**_

_**Pooja: thanku yr , mujea nahi pata tha tujea bhi yea acha lagega , thanku tkcr ,kp smiling :)**_

_**Allison: thanku dear , and ya agar koe acha idea aya to mea jarur abhirika per likungi….tkcr , kp smiling :)**_

_**Sucheta: thanku dear…..and u can check my other story wo sari Dareya per hi hai…..hope ap ko pasnad ayea , tkcr kp smiling:)**_

_**Thanku all **_

_**Tkcr**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Next day**_

_Abhijeet tell tarika that un dono kea family member nahi hai jo kuch bhi hai wo sab cid wale hi hai wahi un dono ki family and than Abhijeet done all formalities and than they both leave for home_

_They reach outside home….than abhijeet open door , and he came inside or jab tarika ander anea lag ti hai abhijeet usea rok deata hai_

_**Abhijeet:**__ ek minute tarika…._

_**Tarika:**__ (confuse) kya hua…._

_**Abhijeet:**__ ek minute tum yahi ruko mea abhi ata hu…..or wo kitchen mea jata hai or 5 minute baad aata hai , us kea hath mea kalash hota hai us kea ander chawal (rice) hota hai or wo kalash ko door per rakta hai…ab aoo…he said_

_**Tarika:**__ leakin eski kya jarurat hai….._

_Abhijeet smile and said – es ki jarurat hai…..yea tumari new begning kea lia….tarika smile or fir wo kalash ko girati hai or fir ander aati hai….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ tum thak gae hogi , cholo room mea aram(rest) kar lo…..and they went to room….tum aaram karo tab tak mea tumarea lia soup bana kar lata hu…._

_**Tarika:**__ (make face) soup…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ (smile) soup to tumea pina hi hoga…..es sea tum jaldi teak ho jaogi…..or don't worry ab mea khana bana leata hu….and than he leave from there_

_**Tarika:**__ (pov) koe itna acha kesea ho sakta hai…kabi to esa lag ta hai yea koe sapna hai…..abhi ankh(eyes) kolungi or tut jayega…..then some time later abhijeet come with soup bowl_

_**Abhijeet:**__ yea lo…or batana kesa hai…and tarika take bowl from abhijeet and taste it_

_**Tarika:**__ hmmm…yummy…..bahut tasty hai….and both pass a smile…than tarika finish her soup_

_**Abhijeet:**__ chalo ab tum aaram karo…._

_**Tarika:**__ do din sea aaram hi kar rahi hu…..ab mujea or aaram nahi kar na…make innocent face :)_

_Abhijeet smile seeing her innocent face…hmmm….to kya kare fir , acha ek kaam kartea hai kahi bahar chaltea hai….tum ready ho jao mea tumara hall mea wait kar raha hu…and she nooded and he leave from there_

_**or fir wo dress leane kea lia cupboard kholti hai or kuch deak kar vo abhijeet ko voice lagati hai….**_

_**tarika:**__ abhijeet…..yea sun kar abhijeet bhag-bhag kar room mea aata hai….._

_**abhijeet:**__ kya hua tarika…tum teak to ho na…._

_**tarika:**__ mea teak hu…._

_**Abhijeet:**__ to tum nea bulaya ku…._

_**Tarika:**__ wo….showing him some things…..yea guitar….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ tum nea es guitar kea lia bulaya….mujea laga ki tumea….he did not say further…..tarika understand what he want to say…_

_Tarika change the atmosphere…bajana – vajana bhi ata hai ki esea hi raka hai dikanea kea lia…._

_**Abhijeet:**__ kya matlab…..aata hai mujea , abhi bajata hu , deako abhi…..and than tarika sit on bed and abhijeet on chair and he start blow_

_Abhijeet: __**Hmmm…..Hmmmm…..**_

_**Dehleeze pe mere dil ki**_

_**Jo rakhe hain tune kadam**_

_**Tere naam pe meri zindagi**_

_**Likh di mere humdum**_

_**Haan seekha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena**_

_**Haan seekha maine jeena mere humdum**_

_**Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena**_

_**Na seekha jeena tere bina humdum**_

_**Dehleeze pe mere dil ki**_

_**Jo rakhe hain tune kadam**_

_**Tere naam pe meri zindagi**_

_**Likh di mere humdum**_

_**Haan seekha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena**_

_**Haan seekha maine jeena mere humdum**_

_**Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena**_

_**Na seekha jeena tere bina humdum**_

_**And they both lost in song and than abhijeet set on his knees…..and he forward his hand and said – May I….or tarika aapna hath us kea hath mea rakti hai…..or dono ball dance kar nea lag tea hai….**_

_**Sachhi si hain yeh taareefein**_

_**Dil se jo maine kari hain…**_

_**Sachhi si hain yeh taareefein**_

_**Dil se jo maine kari hain…**_

_**Jo tu mila to saji hain**_

_**Duniya meri humdum**_

_**O aasma mila zameen ko meri**_

_**Aadhe aadhe poore hain hum **_

_**Tere naam pe meri zindagi**_

_**Likh di mere humdum**_

_**Haan seekha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena**_

_**Haan seekha maine jeena mere humdum**_

_**Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena**_

_**Na seekha jeena tere bina humdum**_

_**Hmmm….hmmm…**_

_**They both lost in each other…..or wo dono ek dusre kea karib anea lagte hai or kis kar nea wale hotea hai tabhi abhijeet ko sab yaad aa jata hai which he did with tarika….or abhijeet pichea hat jata hai…**_

_**Abhijeet: nahi…**__ after listening this tarika also came to reality_

_**Abhijeet:**__ I am sorry tarika….then he leave from there_

_**Tarika:**__ (pov) yea mea kya kar nea ja rahi thi…_

_Some time later some one rang the door bell and than tarika open door….._

_**Tarika:**__ aap…._

_**Boy:**__ mea daya…_

_**Tarika:**__ ohh…..aooo…and than daya came inside_

_**Daya:**__ abhijeet dik nahi raha kahi…_

_**Tarika:**__ (in tensed voice) wo kahi chala gaya hai…ham dance kar rahe thea pata nahi kya ho gaya usea…._

_**Daya:**__ mujea pata hai wo kaha hai…..mea usea lea ka rata hu…tarika nooded and he leave from there and reach beach and see that abhijeet seeting on rock and than he went near his and put hand on his shoulder_

_**Daya:**__ abhijeet….abhijeet turn and hug daya and daya also hug than they separate _

_**Daya:**__ tu teak hai na…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ (in sad tone) ha…._

_**Daya:**__ juth mat bol….bata kya baat hai…..and than he tell him every thing_

_**Abhijeet:**__ ek baar wo teak ho jaye….us kea baad mea us ki life sea chala jaunga…._

_**Daya:**__ yea kya bol raha hai tu….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ mea teak bol raha hu….or wesea bhi tarika ko sab yaad aa jayega to wo muj sea khud hi dur chali jayegi…_

_**Daya:**__ esa kuch nahi hoga…mea us sea baat karunga….deakna wo maan jayegi_

_**Abhijeet:**__ agar us nea mujea maaf kar bhi diya to mea khud ko kabi maaf nahi kar paunga…or yea jo bhi tarika kea sath hua wo sab meri waja sea hi hua hai and tears rolling down from his eyes …..sirf or sirf meri waja sea…agar us din…_

_**FlashBack start **_

_**A/N: sorry friends itna wait karnea kea lia , so next chapter mea raaz khul nea wala hai….so kesa tha chapter , hope u all like it **_

_**Thanku to all who review thanku so much :)**_

_**Tkcr**_

_**KP smiling :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**FlashBack start**_

_**In Abhirika Home**_

_**Tarika preparing food for dinner than her phone rang and she receive the call…..**_

_**Tarika: **__ hello…_

_**Man: **__hello mam….._

_**Tarika: **__kon….._

_**Man:**__ aap kea lia hiil hotal mea ek surprise hai…room number 101 mea and than he cut the call…._

_**Tarika:**__ hello…hello…but call cut_

_**Tarika:**__ (pov) kon ho sakta hai…or kon sea surprise ki baat kar raha tha , kahi yea sab abhijeet ka plan to nahi hai…..smile came on her face , esa kaam abhijeet hi kar sakta ha…..ha abhijeet hi hoga…or fir wo ready ho jati hai or hotal kea lia nikal jati hai , and after some time later she reach the hotal and than she went to room number 101 , and knock the door but no reply come from inside…..than see she that room lock is open than she open the door and she became shock after seeing Abhijeet sleeping with other girl…yea deak kar tarika faint ho jati hai wahi door per , yea voice sun kar abhijeet hoos mea anea lagta hai…._

_Abhijeet slowly – slowly open eyes and said – ahhh…ahhh…yea mera sir , itna dard ku ho raha hai ahh…..or fir wo apnea bagal mea deakta hai or shock ho jata hai ek girl ko apnea pass deak kar…or wo double shock hota hai jab wo tarika ko deakta hai door per faint huae….and he run toward tarika….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ tarika….tarika…..utto…kya hua hai…..tarika , leakin wo hoos mea nahi ati hai….or fir abhijeet pani maar ta hai tarika kea face per….or fir tarika hoos mea anea lag ti hai or wo slowly – slowly apni eyes kholti hai _

_**Tarika:**__ abhijeet….yea deak kar wo tarika ko hug karta hai…..but tarika jerk abhijeet..and than she get up and said _

_**Tarika: **__dur raho muj sea…..dur raho….._

_**Abhijeet: **__tarika…mujea nahi pata tarika yea sab keasea hua…pata nahi tarika….._

_**Leakin wo kuch sunea bina hi waha sea chali jati hai….or abhijeet usea follow karta hai….tarika aapni car start kar ti hai or full speed mea chalati hai , abhijeet bhi apni car start karta hai or tarika ko follow kar ta hai , and than he open car window and shout – tarika car roko….tarika…but tarika apni car ki speed or badati hai…..or agea mood sea dushri car a rahi hoti hai or wo dono car takrane wali hi hoti hai tabi tarika car ka staring gumati hai or wo tree sea ja kar takra jati hai….**_

_**FlashBack End**_

_**Tears rolling down from both eyes abhijeet &amp; Daya…..**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ ab bata tu…galti kis ki hai…_

_**Daya:**__ abhieet deak….but abhijeet cut_

_**Abhijeet:**__ plssssss daya mujea or baat nahi kar ni , mea thodi dear akealea reana chata hu…. And than he leave from there….._

_**Daya:**__ (pov) mea janta hu mere bhai tu esa nahi kar sakta , tu kabi sapnea mea bhi usea dhoka nahi dea sakta…..kuch to gadbad hai , mujea pata lagana hoga….phealea to us ladki kea bare mea pata lagana hoga…..or abhijeet sea mea puch bhi nahi sakta…..kesea pata lagao and than he think some thing and leave from there _

_**Here In Beach**_

_**Abhijeet sitting on rock and thinking about tarika**_

_**Background song – jeeyen to jeeyen kaise hai bin aapke**_

_**jeeyen to jeeyen kaise hai bin aapke**_

_**lagta nahi dil kahin bin aapke**_

_**jeeyen to jeeyen kaise hai bin aapke**_

_**jeeyen to jeeyen kaise hai bin aapke**_

_**kaise kahoon bin tere zindagi ye kya hogi**_

_**kaise kahoon bin tere zindagi ye kya hogi**_

_**jaise koi saza koi bad – dua hogi**_

_**jaise koi saza koi bad – dua hogi**_

_**jeeyen to jeeyen kaise hai bin aapke**_

_**jeeyen to jeeyen kaise hai bin aapke**_

_**maine kiya hai ye faisla**_

_**jeeyen to jeeyen kaise hai bin aapke…(2)**_

_**mujhe koi de de zaher hanske main pi luunga…..(2)**_

_**har dard sah lunga har haal mein ji luunga…..(2)**_

_**Dard-E-Judaayi sah na sakuunga**_

_**Tere bina main rah na sakuunga**_

_**jeeyen to jeeyen kaise hai bin aapke**_

_**Dekhke voh mujhe tere palkein jhuka bena….**_

_**Yaad bahut aaye tera muskara dena….(2)**_

_**Kaise bhulaayuunvo saari baatein**_

_**Vo meethi raatein vo mulaaqaatein**_

_**jeeyen to jeeyen kaise hai bin aapke…..(2)**_

_**lagta nahin dil kahin bin aapke**_

_**jeeyen to jeeyen kaise hai bin aapke**_

_**jeeyen to jeeyen kaise hai bin aapke**_

_**Abhijeet: **__(pov) kitnea kush thea ham….sirf meri waja sea aaj ham es halaat mea hai….jab tum us sanyog kea sath dinner…_

_**FlashBack start**_

_**In daya car**_

_**Daya: **__ aaj to maja a gaya itnea dino kea baad shoping karne ka moaka mila…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ ha yaar….wesea tunea shreya kea lia kya lia…_

_**Daya:**__ shreya kea lia , leakin us kea birthday mea to time hai….._

_**Abhijeet: **__acha shreya ka birthday kab hai wo yaad hai…..ha….._

_**Daya:**__ kya abhijeet , tu ek bhi moaka nahi chod ta meri tang(leg) kichnea ka…and both start laughing and than abhijeet notice some thing and said – ek minute daya car rok and than daya stop the car…_

_**Daya: **__kya hua…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ wo meanea tarika ko deaka kisi kea sath…_

_**Daya: **__acha chal deaktea hai…..or wo dono bahar sea deaktea hai tarika or wo boy launch kar rahea hotea hai_

_**Daya: **__(tease) wesea dono sath mea kitnea cute lag rahea hai….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ bilkul bhi nahi….than daya phone ring and he receive and went from there to crime scene than they investigate and send dead body to forensic lab _

_**In forensic lab**_

_**Abhijeet came inside and without looking tarika straight went to salunke…..**_

_**Abhijeet: **__salunke sir kya pata chala…._

_**Salunke:**__ kya baat aj koe hi na hello sidea atea hi question puch rahea ho , or aaj tarika ji sea bhi hi na hello….tarika look abhijeet and give smile but abhijeet avoide __**Abhijeet: **__ha kya kare aaj kal tarika ji kisi or kea sath busy hai….._

_**Salunke: **__kya baat kar rahe ho….kon hai wo….._

_**Abhijeet: **__ pata nahi es ka javab to tarika ji deangi…(to tarika) aaj menea aap ko kisi kea sath deaka lunch kar tea huaa…..in slow voice kon tha wo…_

_Tarika smile after hearing this and than said- acha wo…..wo…..to mera collage friend tha sanyog…badi dino baad mila…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ acha….(feel jealous) than salunke tell about dead body _

_**Abhijeet: **__sachin es lense ka pata lagao….._

_**Sachin:**__ ok sir…._

_**Abhijeet: (looking tarika) **__mujea bhuk lagi hai , mea khanea jar aha hu do logo nea kha liya hai ab mea jar aha hu….and he leave from there , tarika smile after seeing this_

_**Next Day **_

_**No one present in bureau except abhijeet , abhijeet checking old file than tarika came and see that abhijeet checking file so she went near abhijeet…..**_

_**Tarika: **__hi abhijeet….._

_**Abhijeet: **__( with fake smile) hello tarika ji…kuch kaam tha aap ko….._

_**Tarika:**__ ha wo…..wo…I mean , ku na ham dono dinner per chalea….._

_**Abhijeet: **__idea to acha hai….leakin mujea kaam hai tarika ji agar aap ka man hai to aap wo…..wo…..apne friend sanyog kea sath chale jayea…._

_**Tarika:**__ sanyog wo to chala gaya America…_

_**Abhijeet: **__(smile) kya…ame…america chala gaya…._

_**Tarika: **__ha…_

_**Abhijeet: **__ kab gaya…_

_**Tarika:**__ aaj hi shuba ki flight thi us ki…_

_**Abhijeet: **__aap ko pata hai jab sea aap dono ko deaka hai tab sea menea teak sea khana bhi nahi khaya…._

_**Tarika:**__ kya baat kar rahe ho…._

_**Abhijeet: **__ha….and both pass cute smile_

_**FlashBack **__**End **_

_**Abhijeet:**__ (pov) jab mujea tumea us sanyog kea sath deakar itni taklif hue….to tumea , he can't say further….and tears rolling down from his eyes…..than he wipe and went home_

_**In Home **_

_**He went tarika room and see her sleeping peacefully and smile came on his face and than he also sleep on couch….**_

_**A/N: so kesa tha , or wo girl kon hai es ka pata to anea walea chapter mea pata chal jayega…and sorry for spelling mistake**_

_**Thanku to all who review in previous chapter , thanku so much **_

_**Tkcr All**_

_**Kp Smiling :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Days pass like this but tarika ko kuch yaad nahi aata but us kea dil mea abhijeet ke lia feeling start hone lag gae thi…..wo abhijeet ko like karnea nahi – nahi like nahi balki pyar kar nea lag gae thi….wo jitna abhijeet kea karib janea ki try karti , abhijeet utna hi dur jata because of guilt…..on the other hand daya hotel mea ja kea phuchtach karta hai n us kea hath kuch clue lagtea hai…**_

_**In abhijeet home (afternoon time)**_

_**Tarika sit in couch &amp; thinking about abhijeet**_

_**Tarika: (pov) **__yea abhijeet kea mea jinta karib aati hu , wo utna hi dur jata hai….agar esa hi raha to mea kesea aapne dil ki baat bol paungi…..____hmm kya karu mea…..some second later , ha ek kaam karti hu candle light dinner…..ha yahi teak rahega , aaj to mea abhijeet ko aapnea dil ki baat bata kea rahungi and smile came on her face , &amp; fir wo preparation kar nea lagti hai_

_Around 7 pm tarika sari preparation kar leati hai….tabi door ki bell bajti hai….._

_**Tarika: **__(pov) lagat hai abhijeet a gaya hai &amp; wo dinning table per two candle jalati hai or light off kar leati hai or door kholnea jati hai &amp; jaisea hi wo door open karti hai , wo shock ho jati hai because wo abhijeet nahi hota hai….._

_**Tarika: **__kon ho tum…..&amp; she open light and become shock_

_**Person: **__tum nea mujea nahi peachana…..and person smile evily_

_**Tarika: **__aahhaaaa…mera sir…_

_**Person:**__ area tarika tum aapnea dimag per itna jor mat dalo , mea hi bata deati hu (in bit loud voice) mea roshni hu….._

_**Tarika:**__ kon roshni…aahhhhaaaa….._

_**Roshni: **__area tarika mene bola na apnea dimag per joor mat dalo…bas mea tum sea aapni kimti cheej leanea aee hu…_

_**Tarika: **__kimti cheej…mea samji nahi.._

_**Roshni: **__area meri bholi tarika…..tumea abhi bhi yaad nahi aya….chalo mea hi bata deati hu….and she start laughing_

_**Tarika: **__tum saaf-saaf ku nahi bolti…._

_**Roshni:**__ oh ! tarika….u know yea jo tumari halat hue hai na….yea sab tumari waja sea hua hai….tum khud es ki jimeadaar ho….._

_**Tarika: **__kya…mea jimeadaar kesea ho sakti hu…._

_**Roshni: **__hahahah…and than she tell her every thing , hotle scene and her accident _

_**Tarika: **__( in shock) yea nahi h….ho….sakta hai…..tum juth bol rahi ho…._

_**Roshni: **__oh! Tarika tum kitni bholi ho…..but menea jo bhi bola wo sab sach hai….ab abhijeet tum sea nahi muj sea pyar karta hai….wo sirf mera hai …..sirf mera….n she leave from there_

_**Tarika: **__ nahi esa nahi ho sakta nahi…..or wo faint ho jati hai…._

_Some time later abhijeet ata hai_

_**Abhijeet: (at door) **__yea door khula kesea hai….kahi tarika ko….nahi….tarika…..tarika…..kaha ho…and usea tarika faint padi hue milti hai , he run toward tarika &amp; us kea head apnea lap mea rakta hai…_

_**Abhijeet: **__tarika…..tarika…..ankhea kholo….n fir wo tarika kea face per water ki drops dalta hai….n fir tarika slowly – slowly apni eyes kholti hai….and abhijeet us ki help karta hai utnea mea n wo usea couch per bhitata hai…._

_N abhijeet put hand on her shoulder &amp; said – tum teak to ho na… and she jerk abhijeet hand and said – dur raho muj sea , samjea tum….._

_**Abhijeet: **__( in tensed voice) yea tum kya bol rahi ho tarika ….tu teak to ho na_

_**Tarika:**__ mujea sab yaad a gaya hai….._

_**Abhijeet: **__I m sorry tarika…pata nahi , wo…..wo…sab , kesea…._

_**Tarika: **__tumarea sorry bolnea sea sab teak ho jayega , &amp; wo abhijeet ka coller pakad kar bolti hai – bolo abhijeet…kya sab phealea jesea ho jayega…bolo na…but abhijeet have no answer _

_Nahi hai na jawab… mujea yahi umeed thi….bas ab mea es ghar mea or nahi reasakti and she leaving but abhijeet voice stop her_

_**Abhijeet:**__ yea ghar tumara bhi hai….or galti tum nea nahi menea ki hai , to mea jaunga tum nahi…..and he went from there or tarika wahi couch per baith kar ronea lagti hai…_

_[ Background music_

_**Chan se jo tute koi sapna **_

_**Jag suna suna lage**_

_**Jag suna suna lage**_

_**Koi rahe na jab apna **_

_**Jag suna suna lage**_

_**Jag suna suna lage ]**_

_**Some time later some one rang the bell and tarika rub her tear &amp; open door**_

_**Tarika: **__tum…_

_**A/N : extremely sorry friends :) **_

_**Thanku friends review karnea kea lia….so next chapter will be last one **_

_**Tkcr all :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Tarika: tum….

Person: mujea tumea kuch dikana hai…

Tarika: daya pls , abhi mujea kuch nahi deakna…..mujea akela chod do

Daya: ( in angry voice) tumea deak na hoga…ku ki mea tum dono ko esea alag nahi deak sakta….

Than he play video

Tarika in shock after seeing video and than said – yea kya….

Daya: deaka tum nea , roshni nea abhijeet ki drink mea kuch milaya tha ….or us hotel ka Ek waiter bhi Us kea sath , un dono kea beach kuch bhi nahi hua tha yea Sab roshni ka plan tha , tum dono ko alag karnea ka…

Tarika: ( in teary voice) yea muj sea kya ho gaya, meanea abhijeet per shak kiya….and tears rolling down from her eyes , than daya put hand on her shoulder and she turn and hug daya…..and than separate

Daya: deako tarika abhi ronea kea time nahi hai , hamea abhijeet ko dhundna padega…..and than she rub her tears and they went for searching abhijeet

Some time later….tarika dail daya number , on call

Tarika: abhijeet mila…

Daya: nahi…..but tum chinta mat Karo , abhijeet mil jayega ….than she cut call

She search abhijeet every wear but abhijeet nahi milata hai or wo wahi road per baith jati hai and said – Tum kaha ho abhijeet pls wapas aa jao…..wahi pass mea temple hota hai or wo us ki voice sun kar waha jati hai

In temple…tarika came and sit there or Bhagwan Ji kea samnea hath jodti hai…

Tarika in teary voice : pls Bhagwan Ji mujea abhijeet sea mila dijea…..pls meri galti ki Saja usea mat do…n tear roll down from her eyes , some one watching her and come near put had on her shoulder and than tarika turn and smile came on her face and she quickly get up and immediately hug that person and that person also hug tarika

Tarika: I m sorry abhijeet….I really sorry…than they separated from hug and abhijeet rub her tears and she said again – I am sorry abhijeet , meanea tum per shak kiya…tum Jo saja dena chatea ho , wo mujea manjoor hai but pls mujea maaf kar do….

Abhijeet: sorry Tarika but mea tumea maaf nahi kar sakta…..

Tarika: ( in sad tone) tum sahi Bol rahe ho , tumea mujea maaf bhi nahi karna chyea , meanea itni badi galti Jo ki …leakin fir bhi ho sake to mujea maaf kar dena and she about to leave but abhijeet stop her

Abhijeet: Ek minute tarika…..she stop and turn than he continue…..meri puri baat to sun lo , mea tumea maaf nahi kar sakta ku ki mea tum sea naraz hi nahi hu…firstly she did not believe on her ear but some seconds later she hug abhijeet and abhijeet also hug her and than they separate

Tarika: leakin abhijeet….but abhijeet put finger on her lips and said – shhhhh! Jo ho Gaya usea bhul jao….or wahi temple per sindoor raka hota hai or abhijeet usea lea kar tarika ko lagata hai…..

Abhijeet: Ek nae survaat kartea hai and went from there

On road

Abhijeet: wesea tarika , tumea nahi lagta

Tarika: kya

Abhijeet: ab hamea baby….but tarika cut

Tarika: kya tum bhi

Abhijeet: kya mea bhi…and both start laughing and wo side hug kartea huea jatea hai apni manzil ki taraf…

The end

A/n: sorry friends itna late post karnea kea lia , and friends mea bilkul bhi romantic nahi hu so romantic part mea nahi daal sakti , thanku to all read this story :)


End file.
